jugando a amar
by heyenth
Summary: un juego donde ella quiso ser la ganadora. celos amor y locuras desatara este juego donde el amor alcanzara el triunfo bueno eso si el quiere. solo el decidirá si odiar o amar CUARTO CAPITULO ACTUALIZADO LISTO PARA LEER
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Ranma y ½ no me pertenecen.

Jugando a amar:

Capitulo uno

El nuevo alumno

-Hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno a venido desde china trátenlo muy bien para que se sienta alegre y deje esa tristeza, por algunos de ustedes deben de saber que se- mientras decía esto algunos chicos reían, lanzaban tacos y hablaban sin prestarle atención a lo que decía.

-vamos preséntate- decía este al momento que entraba un chico de pelo negro amarrado a una trenza pasaba delante fijando su vista en los alumno mostrando unos bellos ojos de color azul que podrían confundirse con el mar o el cielo –mi nombre es ranma saotome- dijo tímidamente –ve y toma asiento-contesto el profesor, a lo cual el muy rápidamente busco con sus ojos un asiento vacío y se encamino hacia el

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de unas largas horas de clase sonó la campana, debajo de un árbol dos amigas hablaban tranquilamente, de pronto una chica de ojos azules y cabellos negros poso su mirada en un chico.

-será que le convidamos a andar con nosotros- dice la otra chica de cabellos lila prestando atención a lo que veía su amiga

-podría ser pero quien irá a decirle- responde desviando su mirada al cielo buscando una idea

-Porque no vas tú- la castaña la mira y le hace la misma pregunta –y porque no vas tu-

- me imagino que por la misma razón tuya-

-hay pero qu...- fue interrumpida por una chica de cabellos azulados – chicas las esperaba en la terraza por qué no han ido-

-está pensando lo mismo que yo- dice la castaña mirando a su otra amiga, mientras que esta solo hace bajar y subir la cabeza afirmando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No sé por qué me he deje convencer- decía la peli-azul mientras camina en dirección a un chico.

-hola- dijo tímidamente sentándose a un lado de él –tú debes de ser el nuevo alumno… noo- este solo asiente – ves aquellas chicas que están allá- dice apuntando con el dedo en dirección a un árbol- el solo vuelve afirmar.

-ellas quieren saber si quieres acompañarnos a almorzar…bueno es solo si tu quieres… también es para que no te sientas solo… si no quieres no es a juro- este solo la mira y vuelve a afirmar

-bueno sígueme- luego se para y voltea –pero que falta de educación la mía mi nombre es akane tendo- dijo extendiendo la mano

-ranma saotome- contesta aceptando su saludo

-haa hablas pensé que no-repuso en modo de burla luego voltea y sigue caminando con el detrás suyo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-hay viene has como si no pasara nada- dice la chinita

-chicas- dice la peli-azul – el es…- no pudo decir más nada porque fue interrumpida por la castaña -yo soy ukyo y ella es…- nuevamente hay una interrupción pero de parte de la chinita-dejad que yo misma me presente-dice haciendo una escena de dramatismo-yo soy shampo con quien tengo el honor de presentarme-

Akane que desde hace rato presencia aquella escena intervino –eso era lo que iba ha decir cuando llegamos pero cierta personita- mirando a ukyo –no me dejo hacerlo-

-lo siento- contesta apenada – pero mejor por no él nos dice su nombre mientras almorzamos- luego se sientan y comienzan una conversación muy animada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"continuara"

Hola Soy nueva en esta y me gustaría que me dieran consejos

Al elegir este título lo pensé demasiado como mi hermana me ayuda .Se me hace más fácil porque ella escribe en la libreta sus ideas yo lo que hago es transcribir y es mucho mucho mas fácil. Aunque van a hacer un cortos ni tanto pero cortos.

Quiero consejos, constructivos destructivos no me gustan pero si quieren lo pueden hacer.

Hasta el próximo capitulo que será como en tres cuatro días.


	2. problema confuso

Los personajes de Ranma y ½ no me pertenecen.

Jugando a amar:

Capitulo dos

Problema confuso

-haaay pensé que nunca acabaría la clase- decía la castaña mientras ponía una mano en su frente y se recostaba de la pared en forma dramática mientras salía del salón

-la verdad hay veces que sueles ser muy dramática- repuso akane que venía detrás de ella

-yo dramática, solo digo la verdad- respondió – shampo verdad que yo no soy dramática-

-yo cre…- fue interrumpida por la mirada aterradora de la peli-azul

-tú no opines ella ha aprendido eso de ti-

-de mi, de mi de mi- contesto juntando sus manos

-si de ti- decía mientras continuaba caminando-bueno ya olvídenlo vamos a comer helado-

-tu pagaras verdad- respondió la chinita

-si estoy diciendo vamos es porque yo soy la que pagara "no"- las otras solo afirmaron

-bueno parece ser que no quieren- dijo mientras seguía caminando

-akane espéranos- gritaron al mismo tiempo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en la heladería tomaron asientos mientras conversaban

-supieron lo de yuka- decía la castaña

-si pobrecita cualquiera lo hubiera hecho- respondió la peli-lila

-que le paso- dijo la peli-azul

-no sabes- esta solo movió la cabeza en forma negativa

- te cuento- esta vuelve a mover la cabeza pero afirmativamente

-lo que pasa es que su novio se le fue con otra y a ella la dejo encinta-

-vaya con razón no ha ido a la prepa, olvidando este tema que quieren-

- yo quiero uno de chocolate con fresa y vainilla- dice la chinita

-lo mismo- dijo ukyo

Se va, dejando a estas conversando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Akane al llegar no se fija y se le pasa a un señor

-disculpe señorita pero yo voy primero- decía este callado solo para que ella lo escuchara

-Lo siento no lo sabía- dice akane volteándose –ranma-

-akaneee-

-No pensaba encontrarte por aquí, vienes a comprar un helado-

-bueno no es para mí-

-entonces es para tu novia, tan rápido eres un pícaro y yo que pensé que eras muy tímido- con cada palabra que decía, mas roja era la cara de ranma.

-no… teng…o no…via- dice

-que tienes estas muy rojo tendrás fiebre- dice esto colocándole una mano en la frente – no pero no estás caliente- se pone un dedo sobre la boca y al momento de levantarlo dice- ya se, te invito un helado, que sabor quieres, no yo elijo ve siéntate allá donde están las chicas-este se voltea para dirigirse al camino cuando akane lo vuelve a llamar- ranma dile a shampo que venga para acá.

-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-hola- dice este al llegar

-ranma- hablan al mismo tiempo

-shampo akane te espera-

-donde esta- este solo señala apuntando con el dedo y por allí se pierde la chinita

-pero ranma siéntate- este hace lo que ella le pide

-también vienes a comer- este asiente

-no saber hacer otra cosa, que solo mover la cabeza de un lado, a otro, de arriba, abajo-

-también hablo lo que pasa es que tengo que tener confianza en esa persona, sin ofender-la castaña le agarra las manos y dice –no no ofendes, cuando confíes en mi me podrás hablar, más acerca de ti- al decir esto entra un chico a la heladería de pelo negro con una pañoleta amarrilla y ojos marrones ardiendo en furia ligado con celos.

-ukio se puede saber quién es este, al que cariñosamente le hablas y le agarras las manos- ante esto la castaña suelta rápidamente las manos del chico que todavía no entendía lo que sucedía, cuando recibe un golpe que lo hace reaccionar. Todas las personas que estaban en la heladería gritaron asustados. Cuando nuevamente iba a darte un golpe al chico, viene akane contrarrestando en golpe.

-que haces akane quítate del medio esto no es contigo- dice el chico de la pañoleta

- lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti ¿qué haces tú aquí?- ante la mirada asustada de la castaña- y golpeando a mi novio-

-no ves este chico me quería quit… que dices es tu novio- dice el chico muy avergonzado-tu novio, tu novio-

-si-

-señores les pido por favor que despejen el área -decía un policía que había llegado hace algunos momentos- y ustedes- señalando a los 4 chicos –acompáñenme pasaran un rato divertido en la delegación-

-"que" – gritaron estos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuara

_**Bueno aquí les tengo otro capitulo**_

_**Gracias a los que me escribieron.**_

_**Laura9414**_

_**Pame-chan**_

_**Dulcecito311**_

_**El próximo capítulo titulado "el juego"**_

_**Hasta que vuelva a escribir**_


	3. el juego

**Los personajes de Ranma y ½ no me pertenecen.**

**Jugando a amar: **

**Capitulo tres**

**El juego**

Despertó aturdida la noche no había sido muy buena para ella y los demás que casi la mayor parte de la noche la había pasado en la delegación mirando y cuchichiándose. Perezosamente bajo los pies de la cama miro el reloj eran las 8:20 volvio a acomodarse en su cama y se quedo dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en la clase el oji-azul sentado debajo de un árbol, sentía como la brisa fresca golpea su cara había un silencio profundo miro a todos lados, cerró los ojos los volvió a abrir y vio acercarse algo negro hacia el "será una ave" dijo "pero es muy rápido para ser uno" luego solo sintió algo estampado en su cabeza, al abrirlos miro a su profesor muy enojado diciéndole –me temo que tendrá que acompañar a la señorita kuno-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ranma se regañaba mientras cogía las cubetas-si no me hubiese quedado dormido- se decía, pero no se percato de que tenia al alguien al lado

-porque te sacaron- dice esta, el voltea al otro lado y no ve a nadie luego al otro y esta una muchacha- a mi fue porque no preste atención y a ti porque-

-me quede dormido- dijo mientras dejaba las cubetas en el suelo

-eres el nuevo ranma saotome verdad-

-sí-

-yo soy kodachi kuno-

-y tu estas en nuestra aula- dice mirándola-porque no te he visto; o es que también eres nueva-

-si estoy con ustedes, no me has visto pero si yo soy la que más me hago notar- "idiota" dijo para sí misma-lo que pasa es como tú te la pasas con tus amigas-

-bueno solo me la pasó con ellas porque no tengo con quien más, y también fueron las primeras en brindarme su amistad…y también veo que con ese tonito no te agradan ellas-

-no no me agradan siempre quieren ser las mejores, además la akane esa y yo teníamos un reto-

-y…y…se puede… saber cual… era ese reto-

-uno de los grupos tiene que llegar a ser popular. Pero para llegar a serlo tenías que ser novio de uno de los de los más populares-decía esto mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños

-y que pasó- sonó la campana

-Eres muy curioso sabes…- dijo al momento de salir corriendo pero bruscamente se detuvo- me falto decirte algo…- como él no le contestaba prosiguió –tienes unos ojos muy bonitos y un cuerpo de infarto- mirándolo de arriba abajo y por ultimo guiñándolo el ojo se voltio y se fue dejando rojo a un ranma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-ranma no has visto a akane- decía la chinita

-no la verdad no -contesto –otra cosa porque no vinieron hoy a la clase de inglés-

-con el trasnoche de ayer hoy no pude ni abrir los ojos, hice el intento pero simplemente me venció el deseo de seguir durmiendo- respondió –alguna duda-

-ni me lo recuerdes, el más malogrado fui yo- dice el oji-azul

-eres un exagerado- dice la castaña que desde hace rato oía la conversación –no te hicieron nada-

-quieres que te las enumeré- contando los dedos de su mano

-mejor no queda…- fue interrumpida por una chica

- hola ranma-

-Ho…la ko…dachi- responde sonrojado

La castaña mirando la actitud de ranma interviene -más o menos que haces tú aquí-

Voltea hacia donde ukyo, luego ve a ranma -seguíamos hablando tu y yo- le dijo a ranma

Furiosa ukyo se para agarrando a esta por el hombro, esta se voltea y dice –que quieres- viéndose las uñas

-te pregunto qué haces aquí- dice grotescamente

-Ya ya quédate quieta no le hagas caso- musitaba shampo

-deberías hacerle caso a tu amiga- dijo burlonamente – ya que siempre te dejas guiar por ellas- ante esto ukyo lanzo su mano directo a al rostro de kodachi, esta como estaba desprevenida espero su golpe, pero nunca llego

-pueden dejar de pelear- dijo seriamente

-quita tu mano de allí- repuso la castaña

-vamos shampo llévatela de aquí- decía otra voz

-pero porque-

-porque allí viene el profesor- responde señalando a la puerta de la prepa

-de esta te salvaste oíste- mirando seriamente a kodachi – después me cuentas como te fue akane- dice cambiando su semblante de serio a uno luminoso –y discúlpame por meterte en esto. No sé como agradecértelo

-muy fácil hoy en la heladería- dice sonriéndole

-interesada- contesta yéndose rápidamente con la chinita

-y ahora que hiciste- dijo secamente

-oye no la culpes-intervine el oji-azul

-tú no te metas en esto- exclamo la peli-Azul-solo es un problema entre ella y yo, espero respuesta habla-

-ella es una entrometida se mete en conversaciones ajenas-

Akane divisando que se acercaba el profesor dijo – entrometida ¿Por qué? A ya se ella se gano el corazón de tu eterno amor y te dejo a ti vestida y alborotada jajajja- kodachi mirándola como se reía no lo pudo evitar y splad. Akane con los ojos llorosos – y yo que quería ser tu amiga-

-Señorita kuno a la dirección- decía el profesor, luego miro a akane- le duele mucho señorita tendo-

- si pensé que quedaría sin mejilla-contesto después de desmallarse

-ve lo que provoca señorita kuno-dijo regañando a kodachi –cada vez que usted la golpea pasa esto-

-Pero eso es mentira, no ve que todo es una mentira-

-esto no tiene escusa, señor saotome lleve a tendo a la enfermería y a ti-señalando a kodachi –te llevare a la dirección-

-esta me las pagaras akane tendo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

-ya me encuentro mucho mejor-decía akane a la enfermera

-está bien pero recuéstate un poco-

-lo hare y gracias ichi-

-siempre estaré para ti pequeña- dijo mientras salía del cuarto

Akane tocándose la mejilla "esa estúpida pega duro". Luego la puerta se abría y se escuchaba una voz –a que estamos jugando ah-

-yo a nada, pero tú no sé ni me interesa- contesta akane

-entonces seme ocurre una buena idea-

-pues que lastima por qué no caeré en tu jueguito-

-tu espíritu de lucha se ha venido abajo-

-al grano que quieres-dijo impacientemente

-quiero que hagamos un juego, pero tú yo y claro la víctima-decía mientras tomaba asiento –este será el ultimo que hagamos, después dejare de molestarte y también harás lo mismo-

-bueno si dices que es el último, creo que aceptare, otra cosa quien es la víctima-

-el chico de ojos azules- dijo esto suspirando

-pero dime su nombre-

-no no averígualo, y cuando lo hagas comenzaremos el juego- dice mientras sale suspirando

-quien será- dice pensativamente- después lo hare además ella dijo cuando la averiguara todavía no lo he hecho, solo me tomare me reposo- dijo mientras se acostaba plácidamente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Bueno aquí les tengo otro capítulo y es más largo, solo quiero decir gracias a los que leyeron y dejaron reviews


	4. COINCIDENCIAS

Los personajes de Ranma y ½ no me pertenecen.

**Jugando a amar: **

**Capitulo cuatro**

**Coincidencias **

Caminaba distraídamente hacia su casa mientras tarareaba una canción. Sin darse de cuenta choca contra algo –disculpe- se lamento sin mirar a quien dirigía la palabra

-"no" no importa, además discúlpame tu a mi he sido yo la descuidada- dijo con desaliento

-pero yo también tengo algo de culpa, por también estar descuidada- se justifico

-"no" no y no soy yo la culpable- replico nuevamente

-ok está bien fuiste tú la culpable- suspiro y mirándola diviso que su cara una tristeza y soledad. Pareciera como si… sacudió la cabeza y continuo hablando –oye pero no te preocupes; no ha pasado nada solo fue un simple empujón y ya- dijo aseguradamente, prosiguió –akane tendo, para servirte- dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

-ranko saotome- dijo muy tímidamente.

-saotome, saotome, saotome- murmullo poniendo su dedo en el labio

-si algún problema- le pregunto de forma exigente

-"no" no solo creo haberlo escuchado, pero no era para que me atacaras así con tus palabras-

- "Ho" lo siento- admitió

-esperas a alguien- pregunto la peli-azul

-no solo estoy paseando, viendo que hay por aquí y por allá-

-bueno entonces vamos a comer helado. Te gustaría- dijo sonriéndole

-me encantaría- contesto mas animadamente

-pero- añadió tendo

-pero que-

-tendrás que pagar tu, así disculpo que me hallas atacado verbalmente- dijo esto muy pausadamente meciéndose de un lado a otro.

-interesada- dijo enfurruñada.

-creo haber escuchado esa palabra- y soltó una risita

-a quien-

-no se no me acuerdo- dijo pensativamente- para que pensarlo, hay un helado de chocolate que espera por mi- añadió arrastrando consigo a una enfurruñada peli-roja

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era una hermosa mañana donde la chica de destellos azules se levantaba rápidamente de la cama; ya que por decir 5 minuticos más, se le paso y los 5 minutos pasaron a ser media hora.

Se ducho apresuradamente, hizo lo mismo vistiéndose y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras

-Akane no desayunaras- preguntaba su hermana al verla salir

-no no tengo tiempo- gritaba mientras corría

-pero llévate el almuerzo- y no obtuvo respuesta -pobre pasara la tarde sin comer- suspiro resignada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ho vamos ranko apresúrate llegare tarde por tu culpa- decía desesperado

-hoy es mi primer día tengo que ir presentable- le recordó

-lo sé no tienes por qué volver a repetirlo-

-solo te lo recuerdo porque pareciera que cada vez lo olvidaras- contesto

-Solo apúrate si-gruño

-ya va ya estoy casi lista- reconoció entre risas

-ranma hijo calmate si, la preparatoria no se desaparecerá- dijo calmándolo

-lo sé-

-entonces que te pasa, "Ho" no me digas es una chica verdad- exclamo sorprendida, mientras que esta la miraba desencajado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-

-Que ideas tan ridículas se les mete a mi mama en la cabeza-murmuraba para si, pero no se percato de que alguien había escuchado.

-cuales ideas son esas- dijo sorprendiendo al chico

-a...Kane- tartamudeo

-si soy yo, la misma que viste y calza- dijo soltando risas- que tienes pareces haber visto un espanto- bromeo

-no no me pasa nada, y como sigues-

-de que- respondió

-no recuerdas, ayer te desmayaste te lleve a la enfermería- explico rápidamente

-ha me encuentro muy bien… y gracias-

-porque- dijo

-por llevarme a la enfermería tonto- y le regalo una sonrisa que a él le pareció hermosa, y se quedo contemplándola no solo a la sonrisa también toda ella. La peli-azul se sintió como desnuda y lo llamo –ranma, ranma "RANMA"- grito sacándolo de su ensimismada contemplación.

-que- respondió si ganas

-solo que dejes de mirarme así- le sugirió

-como…te mire- respondió nerviosamente

-no sé, ya olvidemos el tema- añadió – y no vas hoy a la prepa- cambio el tema

-si voy-

-y entonces qué esperas vamos-

- a mi hermana tiene rato dicien…-fue interrumpido por la peli-azul

-tienes hermana- pregunto sorprendida

-si-dijo mirando al cielo -hoy está muy bonito-

-quien- contesto

-el cielo- dijo sin dejar de verlo, esta solo subió la cabeza y contesto-si muy bonito-

-es igual al color de tus ojos-

-no creo, que sean iguales -

-si son iguales, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos- dijo mirándolo a él. Este dejo de mirar al cielo y se encontró con la mira de ella. -son muy bonitos, el color de tus oj…-se detuvo inmediatamente v recordó la frase de su archi-enemiga "el chico de ojos azules".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuara

Disculpen la tardanza lo que pasa es no tenia internet. Ahora si tengo

Y yo agarro son puro las noches para escribir

Bueno espero que les haya agradado esta capitulo

Que creen ustedes que pasara

Les diré algo que pasara en el trascurso de esto

Llegara otra chica a la vida de ranma, solo el decidirá con quien quedarse, imagínense que no quede con akane, no lo hagan yo misma me ahorco. No podría ver a estos dos separados no se morirían ellos, me moriría yo de la tristeza.

Gracias por los reviews

Bueno nos leemos muy pronto

Como en unos cuatro días

Y besos

Adiós


End file.
